Osito Deidαrα, Un Cuento Pαrα No Contαr
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Unos malvados atacaron a un desconocido Zorrito Sasori que luego se volvió su amigo de Osito Deidara. Ellos buscan 'eso' para su líder. Osito comienza hacer muchos amigos para defender a su pueblo Mieczyslaw, gracias a la ayuda del León Kakuzu. OoC xD


Hola! Como están? Por mi parte~ digamos que bien. Uf! Hacía tiempo que no subía nada de Parodia Akatsuki-arruina personalidades xD como adoro eso ¬¬ Asique aquí les traigo una disparatara idea Oneshot.

·

**D**isclaimer: Los Akatsuki no me pertenecen, como si fuera una gran novedad.

·

**A**dvertencia: Eh~, los personajes pueden que estén en OoC o es idea mía… no quería usar tanto, pero me ganó x3 Léelo bajo **tu propia** **responsabilidad**. Universo muy Alterno

·

**¿Algunas Parejas?** Sabía que era capaz de hacer algo sin 'Akatsuki Yaoi' xD Pero… si hay una pareja.

·

Idea surgida después de ver Shin-chan y The Princess of Tennis versión Chibi .

·

Adoro ser infantil x3

* * *

·

**[ooo] Osito Deid****α**r**α**, Un Cuento P**αr****α** No Cont**α**r [ooo]

**·**

**

* * *

**

Erase una vez en un bosque completamente verde, lleno de vida, que también se le suma todos los tipos de insectos. El gran Sol iluminaba la hierba, las personas, los animales a que comenzaran su nuevo día, pero no todo estaba radiante. Mientras tanto, un osito-chibi de cabello dorado que fácilmente se confunde con el Sol, salía de su casa como siempre sonriendo. Él era admirado por el pequeño pueblo natal por sus brillantes y explosivas obras maestras. El osito-chibi de cabello rubio y ojos azulados se llamaba Deidara, había construido miles de estatuas de arcillas para adornar su pueblo, algunas explosivas con la función de destruir los edificios en mal estado o rescatar a sus animalitos vecinos.

—Veamos… ¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy día, uhn? —se preguntó mientras caminaba por las calles intentando recordar sus deberes— Tengo que ir a buscar hierba —su estomago crujió de hambre—… pero primero debo comer algo, uhn… —osito-chibi Deidara se dirigió a un pequeño restaurant, pues no había tomado desayuno, además ¿quién le haría el desayuno? Vivo solo— ¡Hola Konan-chan!

— ¡Hola Deidara-kun! ¿Qué quieres hoy? —Konan era una rantoncita-chibi muy linda de cabellos azules, ella es quien "le prepara" el desayuno, almuerzo, cena, comida a Deidara.

—Ando con poco tiempo; quiero una taza de leche, uhn.

—Bien —dejó por pocos segundos solo al rubio hasta que regresó con un vaso de leche—. Aquí tienes Deidara-kun.

El chico agradeció. Luego salió del lugar y caminó por el bosque en busca de hierbas, estas eran simplemente para el hospital, como ya saben, Deidara es muy querido en el pueblo por sus buenas obras aparte de crear arcilla. Cuando llegó se encontró con algo horrible. Enseguida se escondió entre los arbustos para no ser notado, quería saber que sucedía antes de actuar.

— ¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Ya no puedes moverte, idiota? —por su voz era un hombre, pateando a un sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo sin siquiera mover un músculo.

— ¿Por qué no lo tiramos al lago? Apuesto que será divertido. —dijo otro que también lo pateaba.

—Eso no será divertido, Kisame —habló otro chico diferente pero más calmado—. Recuerda que venimos por otra 'cosa'.

—Hey Itachi, no seas tan amargado. Sabemos que tenemos que llevar 'eso' para el líder, joder. —dijo el primero que habló.

Deidara no podía mirar bien sus rostros, ya que los tres sujetos estaban cubiertos con una capa oscura y opaca, de pies a cabeza. No sabía qué hacer, a decir verdad, quería ir a rescatar a ese sujeto medio muerto, sin embargo esos tres sujetos se le hacen peligrosos y podía salir peor.

Tragó saliva.

—Si quieren, ustedes quédense aquí jugando, yo voy al pueblo en busca de 'eso'. —dijo el tal Itachi que procedió a adelantar el paso.

— ¡Oye Itachi!

— ¿Qué Hidan? —volteó.

—Esperaron un poco, déjanos tirar a este al lago.

—Bien. Apresúrense.

Hidan y Kisame tomaron de las extremidades de la victima para tirarlo al dicho lago.

Osito-chibi, al fin sabe su determinación, ir a rescatarlo, sea quien sea.

— ¡Alto ahí rufianes, uhn! —los tres malhechores lo observaron confundidos '¿Quién demonios es ese?' — ¡Dejen a ese pobre hombre que no ha hecho nada! —osito-chibi Deidara se creía superhéroe.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? —preguntó Itachi, que se quitó parte de su capa dejando ver su rostro. Era un conejito-chibi de cabello negro, y con ojeras.

—Me llamo Deidara. Ahora dejen a ese tipo, uhn. —dijo con determinación frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Como quieras. Hidan, Kisame, suéltenlo.

— ¿Qué? Pero… —replicó Hidan, pero Itachi lo hizo callar con una mirada asesina. Al final accedieron.

—…vaya, pensaba que moriría… —murmuró para asimismo el rubio en el caso de que lo atacaran.

—No pelearíamos con una mujer. —Itachi escuchó… pero confundió al osito-chibi con una osita-chibi.

— ¡No soy una mujer, soy un hombre! —se sintió ofendido, era la primera vez que lo confundía. Am… bueno… hace muchos años que no lo confían, cuando nació todos en el pueblo creyeron que una linda y tierna osita, y desde entonces quedó claro que Deidara es un osito macho.

—… lo que seas… travesti, condición sexual, transexual, lesbiana, me da lo mismo. —el conejito-chibi no se sorprendió, incluso le dio lo mismo, no obstante en el caso de los dos de atrás… se encontraban con los ojos abiertos aunque no se vea nada.

— ¿No eres un chica? Y yo que te encontré guapa, joder —maldijo Hidan que se quitó lo que cubría su cabeza. Hidan era un gatito-chibi de cabello grisáceo y lindos ojos violetas—. Que más da… —y soltó el cuerpo de la víctima, Kisame hizo lo mismo. Él tenía un raro aspecto, hombre-pez-chibi.

—…Ahora váyanse, uhn. —bufó.

Como si fuese una orden, los malos comenzaron a irse caminando hacia Deidara.

—Adiós preciosa. —molestó Hidan entre risillas por la apariencia de la rubia, digo rubio.

— ¡Soy un hombre, uhn! —ardió de furia que ellos se fueron corriendo— ¡La próxima vez que te vea, te haré explotar en mil pedazos! Idiotas, uhn. —cuando terminó su actuación, fue donde la extraña víctima. Lo recostó sobre sus piernas e intentado despertarlo. Su cuerpo poseía varias heridas, pero nada grave.

Tenía el cabello rojo, por su apariencia era un zorrito-chibi. Entonces comenzó a despertar con dificultad.

—Has despertado, uhn. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? Ah, no te preocupes por esos sujetos, les di su merecido, uhn. —sonrió Deidara.

—Ah… gracias… —el colorín se mantenía confundido, pero al instante fue comprendiendo lo sucedido, había perdido la conciencia. Luego se incorporó.

—Deidara, me llamo Deidara.

El zorrito-chibi pelirrojo solo lo miraba, sus ojos eran algo caídos como si estuviera aburrido o algo así.

—Sasori. —y contestó al fin.

—Em… ¿quieres te lleve a tu casa? Igual conozco a alguien que puede sanarte, uhn.

—Bueno.

—Bien, te llevaré a mi pueblo, ahí te sanaran.

—…bueno…

—_Que callado, uhn _—después de ese pensamiento, lo ayudó a caminar hasta el pueblo. Llamó a una médica gatita-chibi Sakura quien ayudó a curar las heridas a Sasori—. ¿Qué sucedió, por qué lo atacaron Sasori-san?

—Iba caminando por el bosque, y esos sujetos aparecieron, me preguntaron dónde queda Mieczyslaw…

— ¿Mieczyslaw? —balbuceó Deidara. Sasori acertó con la cabeza— ¡Aquí es Mieczyslaw, uhn! ¡¿Qué te dijeron, qué quieren? ¡Van a destruir Mieczyslaw! —altanero comenzó a sacudir al pobre zorrito-chibi colorín que estaba mareándose— ¡Habla, uhn! o.o (necesitaba colocar esa carita)

—Sué~l… ta… me~… —rogó y sucedió— Lo que pasó…

—Ajam, ajam. ¡Habla Sasori-san!

—Quieren buscar algo en este pueblo para llevárselo a su líder. No sé que es, pero no los deje pasar, me daban mala espina. Y… ya sabes que sucedió.

—… ¡Oh no! ¡Debo contárselo a Tsunada-sama, uhn! —dramatizó osito-chibi.

—Tsunade-sama no se encuentra, fue a darle una vista a Jiraiya-sama. —mencionó Sakura mientras sonreía y curaba a Sasori.

— ¿A sí? ¿Por qué has estado sonriendo todo el día, Sakura-san, uhn?

—Porque Tsunade-same me dijo que sonriera a los pacientes para mostrar simpatía o si no, no me daría mi paga. —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero deberías dejar eso, ella no se encuentra, uhn.

—Me vigilan —hizo una seña a la persona que la vigilaba. Seguía enmarcando una sonrisa—. Créeme Deidara-san, en estos precisos momentos tengo ganas de golpear a alguien.

— ¿Ah? … —no había entendido hasta que la vista de la chica bajó a su trasero, y ahí es donde Deidara comprendió el por qué deseaba golpear a alguien.

— ¡Ah~! ¡Me está manoseando! —la gatita-chibi de cabello rosa se levantó tocando su trasero, su cara estaba sonrojada… y enojada apunto de golpear a Sasori.

— ¡Sasori-san, no haga eso, uhn!

—Es blandito. —comentó normalmente el zorrito-chibi.

— ¡Lo voy a matar! —prepara su puño para "tocar" el rostro del joven pervertido, pero Deidara se interpuso— ¡Deja que le "sane" las heridas! ¡Shannaro!

—Coff, coff. —tosió la persona que la vigilaba, descontando parte del saldo de Sakura.

— ¡No me descuente~! ¡Él me tocó! ¡No podré salir con Sasuku-kun! —ella se fue donde la persona, se puso de rodillas para rogarle, pero no hubo resultados.

Mientras que Sakura seguía allá, el osito rubio se llevó al zorrito a fuera, ya se encontraba en forma, sin antes decirle unos cuantos retos de un buen comportamiento con las chicas, entre otras cosas más, pero al segundo no le importó, hizo oídos sordos.

Ya atardecía… y anochecía.

Deidara alojó a su nuevo amigo, solo por esta noche, más por precaución de que esos individuos vinieran a golpearlo nuevamente, nunca se sabe. No podía dormir, tenía miedo, miedo de ellos. Buscaban 'algo' en su pueblo, y si buscan eso 'algo' pueden que lo destruyan… ¡eso sería horrible! Todas sus obras maestras en el suelo, en mil pedazos… la gente… todo… ¡todo!

— ¡Mañana hablaré con Tsunade-sama, y construiré un arma para proteger mi pueblo, uhn! —dijo todo triunfador.

— ¡Cállate Deidara, no dejas dormir! —Sasori, exasperado, le lanzó una almohada a la cara… Deidara se golpeó la cabeza con la pared.

— ¡Aush!

— ¡Que te calles! Por el amor de Dios…

—Lo-lo siento… uhn…

Al día siguiente, el osito Deidara fue donde el consejo en busca de Tsunade-sama, ella es la alcaldesa de Mieczyslaw, pero no se encontraba. Se enojó y contó con lo que pasó a Sasori quien lo acompañó. Sin embargo el consejo no confiaba en el zorrito, y prefirieron no hacerle caso.

—Estúpidos ancianos, uhn. —estaba furioso que le daban ganas de hacerlo explotar.

—Bueno… por mi parte quiero regresar a casa, ¿te molesta?

—No. Te acompañaré… ¿pero y esos aparecen, uhn?

—No lo creo. —luego ambos con desconfianza fueron por el camino que indicaba Sasori a su casa. Todo normal hasta que por desgracia, el osito y el zorrito se toparon con los malitos del conejito, gatito y chibi-pez, quienes molestaban a un pobre perrito de una extraña máscara de forma espiral color naranja. El perrito decía algo como '¡No le peguen a Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico!' mientras protegía su cabeza de los golpes y patadas.

Deidara actuó como héroe junto con su nuevo amigo de cabello rojo.

Conejito-chibi Itachi fue a pelear con osito.

Kisame fue a pelear con el zorrito.

Hidan el gatito, no fue precisamente a pelear con el osito-chibi, más bien, a acosarlo por parecer una osita.

Nuestro protagonista enfadado a más no poder por las cosas que decía ese gatito albino, logró sacarlo de quicio, usando su arma secreta 'arcillas explosivas, hechas a mano'.

_¡Boom, Boom!_

Hicieron los malos.

El rubiecito se acercó al perrito-chibi, por supuesto que Sasori también fue ayudarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, uhn? —el raro perrito no se encontraba como el zorrito-chibi de malherido, solo unos cuantos rasguños.

—Sí… Tobi se encuentra bien. —dijo, se veía inocente, era muy raro que lo hayan atacado.

— ¿Por qué te pegaron? —preguntó Sasori.

—Tobi es un buen chico. Ellos me preguntaron sobre un pueblo~, Mesiz… no sé qué cosa, y le dije que Tobi no sabía. Entonces uno de ellos… creo que fue el albino, dijo que me pegaran porque soy muy tonto… Tobi es un buen chico.

—…

— ¿Eh?

—Nada, nada, uhn. Qué bueno que te encuentras bien.

— ¡Soy Tobi! —con energía saludó.

—Sasori. —dijo el zorrito.

—Deidara. —dijo el osito.

— ¡Gracias por salvarme, Deidara-senpai! —de repente Tobi lo abrazó.

— ¿Senpai? ¡Yo no soy tu senpai! ¡Suéltame! —intentaba forcejear, pero era inútil. Jamás lo habían llamado así. Era un alago que lo llamaran 'senpai', pero… no sabe por qué le dijo así.

—Em, yo me voy a mi casa, puedo caminar solo. Si quieres, quédate con Tobi. —dijo Sasori muy tranquilo.

—No hay problema, uhn.

— ¿Senpai? —Tobi aún sin soltarlo— ¿Puede Tobi vivir con usted?

— ¿Qué, qué? ¡Estás loco! —se desconcertó, o sea, lo vienen recién conociendo, ya le dice 'senpai', y ahora quiere vivir consigo ¡ni siquiera se lo pidió!

El zorrito-chibi Sasori, ya se había ido.

— ¡Por favor senpai, no tengo donde vivir! —desesperado comenzó a llorar, que logró ablandar el corazón del rubio.

—Demonios… está bien, puedes quedarte en mi casa, uhn.

— ¡Eh~!

— ¡Pero deja abrazarme, uhn!

Y así fue como el osito y el perrito, vivieron felices para siempre…

Aun no termina el cuento de hadas.

A la mañana siguiente, el osito no soportaba las palabras sin sentido del perrito. Solo hablaba si es un buen chico, cómo ser un buen chico, si osito es un buen chico, todo lo que tenga que ver con ser un buen chico y cosas infantiles.

Pero algo cambio este día.

Los malvados llegaron al pueblo, entraron al restaurante de la ratoncita Konan, en búsqueda de 'eso' para el líder.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó secante Itachi a la chica.

— ¿Dónde está quien? —respondió con una pregunta mientras limpiaba los vasos.

—Lo que quiere el líder.

— ¿Y qué es lo quiere el líder?

—Buscamos a alguien llamado…

— ¡¿Ustedes aquí? —aparece Deidara… y Tobi detrás de su espalda, pues tenía miedo.

—**x—x—x—x—**

— ¡Sasori-san! ¡¿Por qué?

—Tobi lo siente mucho… senpai…

—**x—x—x—x—**

— ¿Un entrenador? ¿Para qué quiero yo un entrenador, uhn? —Deidara yacía sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, observando a su entrenado físico.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde como llegaste a esto? Y lo necesitas, yo seré un entrenador.

— ¡¿Qué? Pero Kakuzu… me matarías, uhn. —el miedo lo carcomía.

—No te mataré, solo fortaleceré tus músculos para que ganes, ¡ah! y otra cosa, puede que te mate si me sacas de quicio, ¿bien? —dijo amenazante. El osito solo actuó a acertar con la cabeza.

Kakuzu era un leoncito-chibi con gran musculatura, todos le temían por tener una fuerza fuera de lo normal.

Mis queridos lectores, se que se preguntaran como es que el osito-chibi Deidara llegó a esto.

— ¿Oye Deidara…? —dijo un lobito-chibi de cabello verde.

—**Cuéntanos como llegaste aquí.** —dijo otro lobito-chibi de cabello verde. Ambos son gemelos, aunque raros. Su nombre era Zetsu, ambos se llamaban Zetsu.

— ¿Y qué es eso del reto?

—Si, senpai, cuéntales. —la presencia de Tobi también estaba allí.

—…les contaré uhn. —no quería contar, pero era lo mejor para hacerlos callar y comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Después de que Deidara entrará en acción en el restaurant de la ratoncita, los malos se fueron a gran velocidad. Él los siguió junto con Tobi que no quería ir, ya que era un buen chico. Cuando los "acorralaron", el conejito Itachi hizo una apuesta con dejar tranquilo al pueblo Mieczyslaw. La apuesta era una carrera y el que ganaba pedía lo que quisiera y se cumpliría, sin embargo Deidara no aceptó. Lo malos atacaron a mano limpia. El perrito Tobi se escondió entre los matorrales para variar. El osito rubio estaba solo, completamente solo, sin ayuda de nadie y ya estaba herido. Pero un milagro llegó, el zorrito pelirrojo lo rescató y peleó con ellos, tanto así que… murió.

Los malos se fueron, sin antes decir que la carrera iba de todas maneras.

El osito aguantó las lágrimas, no lloraría, porque es orgulloso y es un osito, no osita. Luego lo abrazó. Se vengaría de la muerte de Sasori, sea como sea.

Tobi llegó a su lado sintiendo culpabilidad de no ayudarlo, si hubiese sido más valiente… él no habría muerto.

—Senpai…

—Malditos… me vengaré, uhn…

—Senpai…

— ¡No me hables! ¡Tú no hiciste absolutamente nada!

—Lo siento mucho… ¡Pero tiene a Tobi! No se ponga triste… los dos vengaremos la muerta de Sasori-san.

—…Tobi…

Bien, y así fue como ambos se hicieron muy amigos, amigos íntimos o al menos eso parecer, porque Deidara lo sigue rechazando. Y enterraron al zorrito-chibi. Después regresaron al pueblo y contaron los sucedido. Todos se espantaron, y ahora el estúpido consejo tomó cartas en el asunto y toda la fe en el osito para que ganara. Él se asustó, no poseía las condiciones adecuadas para ganar una carrera, y en ese momento, gracias a Kami, Konan la ratoncita dio la información de un león llamado Kakuzu que vivía en lo más alto de las montañas.

—Esto parece Heidi. —susurró el osito, porque el cuento se estaba transformando en 'Heidi'. Pero Deidara, tienes que seguir con el transcurso del cuento— Cállate narradora, uhn. Y no sé cómo demonios llegué a esto, ¡se supone que soy de otra dimensión, uhn!

Coff, coff, no tomen en cuenta lo que dice el pequeño osito, está loco.

Sigamos con la historia mágica llena de linda amistad con un gran contenido.

Y así, Deidara y Tobi iniciaron rumbo a lo más alto de las montañas, llevando una gran mochila llena de provisiones. Se encontraron con unos lobitos gemelos de cabello verde. Osito preguntó donde quedaba el tal Kakuzu, la respuesta fue que lo llevaron al lugar, pues los gemelos lo conocen, aunque le dijeron que tuvieran mucho cuidado ya que es muy fuerte y no le gusta que le hablen demasiado, y suele ser muy tacaño y cobrador. No le importó, solo quería ganar la carrera para que todo esto se acabara.

Cuando llegaron…

— ¿Quién eres?

—De-Dei-Deidara… uhn…

—**x—x—x—x—**

—Ah~, por eso es que entrenas.

—**Ahora comprendo.** —dijeron ambos Zetsus.

—Se termina la charla, comienza a entrenar —ordenó Kakuzu—. Y recuerda, me debes pagar por esto.

—Claro que lo haré, uhn.

La carrera se llevaría a cabo en tres días.

Osito-chibi entrenó muy duro, en la mañana, tarde y noche, sin descansar. A Kakuzu se le pasaba mucho la mano, pero era lo mejor para poder ganar.

Tobi mientras tanto, junto con los lobitos gemelos le daban entusiasmo.

Sí, el entrenamiento fue muy duro durante los tres días.

El gran día había llegado.

Osito Deidara llevaba una venda en su frente. El cachorrito Tobi con banderas amarillas representando a su senpai, y por supuesto los acompañan los hermanos Zetsus.

Por el otro lado los malvados. Itachi mantenía una media sonrisa egocéntrica. El gatito Hidan solo se burlaba del osito. Kisame, por el momento tenía hambre.

Estaban en el bosque.

El destino del pueblo Mieczyslaw estaba en juego.

_¡Bang!_

Tobi traía una pistola para comenzar la carrera.

La carrera en simple, solo corrieron y se insultaron mutuamente, tratándose de 'ojeroso, rubiecita, estúpido, idiota, etcétera.'

Pero lamentablemente… el conejito Itachi ganó.

Y ahora ellos iban al pueblo a buscar 'eso', pero no iban solos, iban con el mismísimo líder.

Entraron al restaurante.

Konan se espantó porque habían perdido y no quería que le arruinaran su negocio.

—Buscamos a alguien con el nombre de Konan. —preguntó seriamente Itachi.

—Eh, yo soy Konan. No me hagan nada. —dijo con temor.

—Díselo al líder. —sonrió. Ese tal líder entró a paso lento hacia ella, llevaba la misma capa que cubría su rostro.

—Lo siento Konan-chan, uhn. —se lamentó osito.

El líder se acercó. —Konan… —pronunció tan varonil.

— ¿Qué haremos? ¿Destruimos este pueblo de mierda? Seria genial. —comentó muy contento el gatito albino.

—No, yo no vengo para eso —hablaba el líder—. Yo vengo… —mostró su rostro, y era un ratoncito de cabello naranja— Konan, vengo por ti.

— ¿Pa-Pain? —era evidente su desconcierto en la ratoncita Konan.

—Konan, te he buscado por todas partes, y supe que vives en un pueblo llamado Misuez Miszys… bueno el nombre no importa. Vengo a pedirte perdón y que regreses a casa. Extraño los quesos que haces. Por favor Konan.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? —gritó Deidara, no era para menos— ¡¿Todo esto por amor? ¡¿Por amor, uhn?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—… ¡¿Sabes? ¡Hubo amistades que murieron por esto! ¡Sasori-sa~n!

— ¿De qué habla?

—Es que… Tus amiguitos mataron a Sasori-san por defender a Deidara-kun. —dijo Konan.

La mirada de ratoncito jefe fue asesina para sus secuaces, un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos.

—Mi sentido pésame. —le lamentó Pain.

—Bueno Pain, con respecto a lo que me pediste… acepto. Regresaré contigo.

_*Aplausos*_

_*Challas*_

_*Serpentinas*_

_*Globos*_

_*Felicidad*_

— ¡Bravo! —decía el público presente que eran muchos.

—Agh, no puedo creerlo. Me voy a mi casa, uhn. —osito Deidara, hastiado, se fue del lugar a que siguieran con su novela de amor.

— ¡Espere Deidara-senpai! —lo siguió Tobi.

Todos brindaron en el restaurant, incluso había fiesta. El amor andaba en el aire. Los ratoncitos eran muy felices.

Conejito Itachi se había reencontrado con su hermanito perdido Sasuke, quien estaba al cuidado de la serpiente-chibi Orochimaru y un ratón de laboratorio llamado Kabuto. Rápidamente el conejito jaló del brazo de su hermano menor alejándolo de ellos.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados por unos desconocidos.

Itachi tuvo la fortuna de irse donde unos parientes.

Orochimaru se hizo cargo de conejito-chibi Sasuke, porque quería obtener esas esponjosa colita de algodón. La serpiente no tenía colita, por eso quería una perfecta, y no hay nada más perfecta que la colita de un conejito inocente, sobre todo inocente. E Itachi siempre supo las malas intenciones con su hermanito. Asique lo protegió, nunca más se separarían.

La gatita rosada se emocionó, ahora amaba aun más a Sasuke.

Todo fue feliz.

O al menos eso…

Al siguiente día, Deidara no tenía con que pagarle al león Kakuzu por su entrenamiento, este lo miraba con odio

—Perdón Kakuzu-san, pero no tengo dinero, uhn. Y no estoy de ánimos. —no se sentía con ánimos, más por lo que pasó con su amigo zorrito.

— ¿Y? Págame.

— ¿No entiendes? Todo esto fue por amor, el líder y Konan-chan. Mi amigo Sasori murió por salvarme, y ahora todos festejan, uhn —se sintió triste y melancólico—. Y ahora tengo una sombra que me sigue a donde vaya, uhn.

—Hola senpai. —saludó Tobi.

— ¿Ves? Mi vida es una mierda.

—… Lo siento mucho Deidara. Comprendo. —las palabras de Kakuzu sonaron sinceras.

— ¿Enserio, uhn? ¿No te voy a pagar?

—Claro que tendrás que pagarme.

—Bien —Deidara buscó entre sus pertenencias—, es lo único que tengo, uhn. —en su mano habían tres monedas, un botón y un pedazo de chocolate.

—Por dios, me quedo con las monedas. Ahora ándate.

Se despidieron.

Osito Deidara y el perrito Tobi se fueron juntos como buenos amigos al pueblito, a iniciar una nueva vida.

Konan la ratoncita junto con el líder ratoncito, fueron muy felices para siempre.

— ¡Senpai! ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¡Tobi quiere jugar, Tobi es un buen chico!

—Te voy a matar, uhn.

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

— ¡Deja de seguirme!

—Somos amigos.

— ¡No somos amigos, uhn!

—…Tobi es un buen chico…

— ¡Deja de seguirme, ¿quieres?

—Pero vivimos juntos.

— ¡Ya no!

—Pero senpai…

— ¡No soy tu senpai! ¡Déjame en paz!

Y así, la amistad entre el osito y el perrito se fue agrandando.

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

**Fin**.

— ¡Senpai! ¿Quiere a Tobi? ¿Cree que Tobi es un buen chico?

_¡Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!_

— ¡Y no vuelvas, uhn!

…

Em…

Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

¿Y la moraleja?

¡¿A quién le importa?

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Yo escribí esto? Para mí… me gustó xD Lindo final, Tobi volando por el cielo jajajja, en verdad no sabía qué final colocarle. Recuerden, este cuento no se cuenta, puede dejar traumados a los niños.

**¿Review's?**

**Me haría muy Feliz.**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
